Twelfth Doctor (Mozenrath)
The Twelth Doctor was the twelfth incarnation of the Time Lord known as Loki the Other of the House of Lungbarrow. Although a eccentric, light-hearted character, the twelfth incarnation's jolly persona was partnered with that of a dark, mysterious and cunning manipulator, which would eventually take the form of the Valeyard. History 2012 series ﻿Regeneration . ﻿"Christmas of the Daleks" . Antagonist: Progenitor Daleks 2013 series ﻿"Slaves" . ﻿"On the Shoulders of Giants" . ﻿"Daleks of the Holocaust" . Antagonist: White Supreme Dalek / Adolf Hitler ﻿"Beyond the Sun" / "The Hidden Planet" . ﻿"Triumph of the Weeping Angels" . Antagonists: Weeping Angels ﻿"Day of the Weevils" . Antagonist: Weevils ﻿"Alexander the Great" / "Farewell Great Macedon" . ﻿"The Masters of Luxor" . ﻿"100,000 B.C." . Antagonist: Kal ﻿"Human Suffering" / "Lonley Gods" . Antagonist: Sil ﻿"The Angels of Crippingwell" . Antagonists: Gelth 2014 series ﻿"The Red Fort" . Antagonist: Drahvins ﻿"The Imps" . ﻿"The Prison in Space" . ﻿"The Doomsday Contract" / "Shylock" . ﻿"The Impersonators" . ﻿"2 x 12 = Quarks" . Antagonists: Quarks ﻿"May Time" / "Manwatch" . Antagonist: Mara ﻿"Fear of the Daleks" . Antagonist: Weeping Angels ﻿"Killers of the Dark" . Antagonists: The Thirteenth Master ﻿"The Guardian of Dreams" / "The Final Game" . Antagonist: Celestial Toymaker ﻿"A New and Glorious Morning" . 2015 series ﻿"Project: Zeta Sigma" . Antagonist: The Horcrux Master ﻿"God of the Daleks" . Antagonist: Davros ﻿"Yellow Fever and How to Cure It" . Antagonist: Nestene Consciousness ﻿"UNIT Years" / "Timescoop" . ﻿"The Hollows of Time" . ﻿"The Children of January House" . Antagonist: Weeping Angels ﻿"Attack from the Mind" / "Pinacotheca" . ﻿"Shrine" . ﻿"War World" . ﻿"The Teacher" / "The Last Child of Gallifrey" . Antagonist: President Borusa ﻿"A Spaceman Came Travelling" . 2016 series "Earth Aid" . ﻿"Ice Time" . Antagonist: Ice Warriors ﻿"Crime of the Century" . ﻿"Alixion" . ﻿"The Dark Dimension" / "The Moment That Was Prepared For" . Antagonist: Hawkspur ﻿"A School for Glory" . ﻿"Death of the Daleks" / "Death of the Weeping Angels" . Antagonists: Weeping Angels / Progenitor Daleks ﻿"Avatar" . Antagonist: Weeping Angels ﻿"Hostage" . ﻿"Dreamtime" / "Frightened" . Antagonist: Mara ﻿"And Days of Auld Land Syne" ﻿. 2017 series "Pirates" . ﻿"Don't Shoot, I'm the Doctor" . ﻿"The Land of Fear" . Antagonist: Weeping Angels / Progenitor Daleks / Vashta Nerada ﻿"Demons Run" / "Dark of the Moon" . ﻿"The 1920s" . ﻿"Adric's Choice" . Antagonist: The Trickster ﻿"The Late Dr. Who" / "What If?" . ﻿"Century House" . Antagonist: The Red Widow ﻿"The Black Hills Project" . ﻿"Black and White" / "The Power of Love" . Antagonist: Black Guardian ﻿"A White Christmas" ﻿. 2018 series ﻿"Valley of the Deep" . Antagonist: The Cracks ﻿"Firewater" . ﻿"Nightmares Reign" . Antagonist: The Nightmare Man ﻿"Secret of the Darkness" / "How the Universe Died" . Antagonist: The Beast ﻿"6" . Antagonist: ﻿"War of the Daleks" . Antagonist: Time War Daleks / Progenitor Daleks ﻿"The Running of the Ice Warriors" / "The Fractured Universe" . Antagonist: Ice Warriors / The Silence ﻿"Extinction" . Antagonist: Weeping Angels ﻿"Timeshift" . Antagonist: The Entity ﻿"666" / "Beautiful Disaster" . Antagonist: The Beast ﻿"Christmas Who?" . 2019 series "Victory of the Cybermen" . Antagonists: Cybus Cybermen / Mondas Cybermen ﻿"Walking in Eternity" . ﻿"It's Behind You" . Antagonist: Weeping Angels ﻿"The Sky is Burning" / "The Sky is Falling" . ﻿"Army of the Daleks" . Antagonist: Time War Daleks ﻿"The Seventh Day" . ﻿"We All Fall Down" / "Turning Away in Shame" . Antagonist: The 456 ﻿"Prisoner of the Daleks" . Antagonist: Progenitor Daleks ﻿"Inside the TARDIS" . ﻿"Battle of Witts" / "Brain of the Unknown Scientist" . Antagonist: Morbius ﻿"Halfway Out of the Dark" ﻿. 2020 series ﻿"Is There a Doctor in the House?" . ﻿"Destiny of the Doctor" . Antagonist: Dream Lord ﻿"The Fact of Fiction" . Antagonist: The Writer ﻿"Life on Mars" . Antagonist: Sycoraxs / Ice Warriors ﻿"Run" / "Nine Lives" . Antagonist: Cheetah People ﻿"The Colony of Devils" . Antagonist: Sea Devils ﻿"Project: Inferno" / "Follow the Leader" . Antagonist: The Leader (Inferno Sixth Doctor) ﻿"Might of the Daleks" . Antagonist: Progenitor Dalek Emperor ﻿"Independence Day" . ﻿"The Doctor's Tomb" / "The Lords of Time" . Antagonist: Cyber-Controller ﻿"The Ghost Christmas Future" . 2021 series ﻿"Supernova" . ﻿"Attack of the Weeping Angels" . Antagonist: Weeping Angels ﻿"Garden of Evil" . Antagonist: Krynoid ﻿"Sentinel" / "Mortal Reminders" . ﻿"London Underground" . ﻿"Soul of the Master" . Antagonist: The Horcrux Master ﻿"Revenge of the Daleks" / "Year of the Daleks" . Antagonist: Supreme White Dalek ﻿"The Tenth Doctor" . Antagonist: Davros ﻿"Cabin by the Lake" . ﻿"The Unseen Foe" / "Enemies of the Doctor" . Antagonist: The Terrible Lady Zodin ﻿"Pray for a Miracle" . 2022 series "Many Happy Returns" . ﻿"Violent Times" . ﻿"Lifecycle" . ﻿"11:03pm" / "The Sum of Our Fears" . ﻿"Eclipse of the Weeping Angels" . Antagonist: Weeping Angels ﻿"The Pain of Trying" . ﻿"Eleven and Twelve" / "Change My Dear" . ﻿"The Power of Gods" . ﻿"Blood of the Daleks" . Antagonist: Progenitor Daleks ﻿"Abandonment" / "The Companion Who Couldn't" . Antagonist: Adam Mitchell ﻿"The Doctor Loves Christmas" ﻿. 2023 series "Survival of the Daleks" . Antagonist: The Eternal Dalek ﻿"The Enemy Within" . Antagonist: The Horcrux Master ﻿"In His Own Image" . Antagonist: Dream Lord ﻿"Manhunt" / "Redemption of the Judoon" . ﻿"Jack the Ripper" . ﻿"Mr. Moffat" . ﻿"Never the Selves Shall Meet" / "The Time Traveller's Dilemma" . ﻿"Transmogrification of the Time Lord" . ﻿"Welcome to Hell" . ﻿"I am the Doctor" / "I am the Valeyard" . Antagonist: Dream Lord / The Valeyard Undated/Unchronicled events *﻿. Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Psychological profile ﻿Personality The Doctor's fourth incarnation was most definitely not human-like in nature, and he stood apart from others, even most of his own people. Despite being known for his dark personality, the seventh incarnation was known for his use of words to resolve problems as opposed to violence. A mysterious character, the Doctor progressed from selfish anti-hero to a more noble figure, defending truth and the innocent. He was by turns casually disdainful yet formally gracious. During this phase in his life, the Doctor was irascible, a brilliant but often short-tempered scientist. He refused to bend his knee to the Kublai Khan, giving rheumatic knees as the reason. (DW: Marco Polo). He would get particularly snappish with those who doubted the TARDIS could actually travel through space and time. Paradoxically, he had a deep streak of ruthlessness, particularly when dealing with an adversary. He had no problem hitting, or even killing, when a life was threatened. Although generally peace-loving and kind-hearted, as per most of his other incarnations, the Doctor could also react with sudden violence when necessary. He was also not against taking a life in extreme circumstance, but in their first adventure, scolded Leela multiple times for unnecessary killing. He told the mutating Sorenson that the results of his experiments were his own fault and took no action to help him and proceeded to throw him into the pool of Anti-matter. He was also easily agitated when people or objects did not do as he wished them to, and would resort to physical confrontation and somewhat reckless behaviour to achieve his goals. However, he became almost threatening when Ambrose Northover suggested they use weapons against the Silurians, claiming it wasn't how he solved problems. This incarnation was unafraid to pitch in with his physical skills, often bringing his mastery of Venusian aikido into play when the situation called for it. Much like his predecessors, his keen mind was still his primary asset, and this was an incarnation who particularly loved to create and play with gadgets of all sorts. His mind was often leaps ahead of anyone, including himself. He delighted in keeping both friends and foes alike off guard with oddball humour and curious pranks, as in his second incarnation. The Doctor often played the fool to lull his opponents, such as Count Scarlioni, into underestimating him, though it did not work in Count Scarlioni's specific case. Despite his charm and offbeat humour, the fourth incarnation was arguably more aloof and sombre than his previous incarnations. He could become intensely brooding, serious and even callous, and would keenly scrutinise his surroundings even when playing the fool. He could also be furious with those he saw as stupid, frivolous, misguided or evil. When taking charge, he could be considered authoritative to the point of egocentricity, but as it is, he was usually the only one capable of solving the situations he found himself in. This "darker" side would come to define him, as the seventh incarnation became a master manipulator who saw the battle between good and evil as a game of chess and everyone around him as pawns, to be manipulated in the pursuit of stopping evil. Frequently, he would only see the "bigger picture" rather than the world before him. Often, he would not sufficiently explain this bigger picture to his companions. An example of this occurred when the Doctor emotionally devastated Ace by labelling her, among other things, an "emotional cripple" during his battle with Fenric. This was necessary in order for her to briefly abandon her belief in him, weakening Fenric's power, a fact that he did not explain until later. He regularly provided his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. This was mostly because so few species knew of his or the Time Lords' existence. While he had resolved much of the survivor's guilt felt previously, the Doctor had begun to feel his age. Beneath his youthful veneer and outward playfulness was a very old man who had seen many terrible things. He felt a deep loneliness and his keen sense of loss led him to empathize with those who had also suffered. In some matters, his patience and capability for mercy and compassion had worn out or diminished. He was even aware of this trait, enough so to openly admit it and use it to intimidate his enemies. When Tosh received the mind pendant from Mary, she caught a glimpse into his mind, revealing that he was in pain, but, because of his withdrawn nature, he couldn't tell anyone. The eleventh incarnation's more extreme emotional moments seem linked to making hard choices and the potential that innocents might suffer and die as a result of them. When it appeared he had to lobotomise the Star Whale in order to save it more pain, he seemed disgusted with the situation and himself, remarking that he would have to change his name because he wouldn't be the Doctor any more. The Doctor had a very hard time accepting defeat or failure. When he was unable to save Astrid he kicked a teleport, screaming. Having seen so much destruction he felt driven to try to prevent it where possible. River Song thought that if he lost this trait, the universe would become a darker place. He had, like a number of his other incarnations, fantastic leadership qualities. He was extremely resourceful and quick thinking, able to spin things to his point of view, and could find positive outlooks in negative situations. He was somewhat more melodramatic in his brilliance. When thinking about a problem, he blocked out all outside distractions, to the point where he told Amy "you're dying, shut up" so he could solely concentrate on working out how to save her. The eleventh incarnation shared many, but much milder, traits of the sixth incarnation, such as the solemn nature when not being taken seriously and the belittling of humans. Also reminiscent is the lack of interest in his companions, much more than his previous incarnation's, even ignoring them when busy with his work. He also largely preferred his companions to follow his instructions but usually fell back to his previous incarnation's habit of letting his companions try their own plans. Much like his fourth, sixth, and ninth incarnations, this Doctor was much more outwardly alien and wasn't as in touch with humanity as his fifth, eighth and previous incarnation were. The eleventh incarnation believed that a human's ability to feel pain and suffering defined their humanity. (DW: Victory of the Daleks) He was unable to comfort an upset Vincent Van Gogh (DW: Vincent and the Doctor) and found it difficult to act like an average human when staying with Craig Owens. (DW: The Lodger) This incarnation was also aware of the flaws humans had and reminded them of those flaws. He seemed to suggest that he saw humans as beneath him. (DW: The Time of Angels) The eleventh incarnation still showed a deep respect for humanity, calling them an "extraordinary species" and telling Alaya that it was dangerous to underestimate them. Ianto also had difficulty expressing himself emotionally, being reserved and stiff during these conversations. He also got uncomfortable around emotional people; in Children of Earth he went rigid around his brother-in-law when he greeted him him with a large bear hug and a slight tease about being gay. When he did lose control of his emotions, the outbursts were quite intense and he seemed to regret his actions and behaviour afterward. When the team chided him about Lisa, he angrily and venomously told them that they had no idea what his life was like and how he put up with cleaning up their mess without question because that was how they liked it. Unlike Sarah Jane and the Doctor, Clyde believed in fate; the idea that most things happened for a reason, and that events in the universe were connected. This Doctor's logical, analytical personality means he is too literal; he cannot tell good jokes because he is lousy at using metaphors, and he has a terrible sense of balance meaning he is not good at skateboarding. ﻿Habits and Quirks This incarnation of the Doctor appeared to have incredibly good eyesight as well as an eidetic memory, and was able to scan an entire scene and pick up little details. He implored others to observe every detail in an area and make brilliant deductions from doing so. The First Doctor punctuated his speech with, "Hmmmm...?", exasperated sighs and snorts and the occasional mangled phrase or word. He would address young women as "child" and younger men as "my boy", or in Ian's case by his name. He would often have jelly babies with him, and offer them as a greeting. While past and future incarnations also showed occasional fondness for the sweet, it was never as frequent as this incarnation's love for them. He was also quite fond of puns. A habit occasionally displayed was a tendency to mangle and combine earth idioms, such as "A stitch in time... takes up space". The seventh incarnation was a consummate fan of the game of chess, to the point of treating his companions and enemies as pieces on a chess board. The eighth incarnation exhibited a habit of giving people, even strangers, hints about their future, while not expressing outright the nature of that future, with one exception. This incarnation also had a tendency to repeat someone's name when he was trying to make a point, or when he got excited. The Doctor also had quite a bit of experience in pick-pocketing, something unseen from any other incarnation and something the Doctor was unhappy about. He often remarked that exotic technology or life is "beautiful" or "brilliant" and was genuinely enthralled by such discoveries, sometimes to the extent that he placed himself or his companions in danger. When this incarnation was faced with an occurrence that dumbfounded him he would repeatedly say "What?", increasing the expression on his face each time. While attempting to explain something he would often interrupt himself with a "Well..." and further elaborate what it was he was talking about (DW: Blink, et al) The Doctor was also fond of the phrase "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", mainly talking to persons he knows are about to die and whom he cannot save. This incarnation of the Doctor spoke in alien languages very often, using it to taunt the Sycorax Leader and communicate with the Tritovores and the Judoon. This incarnation of the Doctor relied heavily upon his sonic screwdriver, pushing it to limits not seen in previous incarnations and even chiding his fifth incarnation for going "hands free". (DW: Time Crash) He also continued to heavily use the psychic paper. (DW New Earth et al) Like previous selves, he appeared to have the ability to carry a large and diverse number of objects in his pockets, stating once that they were bigger on the inside. The Doctor also had the small quirk of intending to go to one destination, but walking in the opposite direction, leading to more than a few corrections from others. (DW: Army of Ghosts). This was similar to his sixth incarnation's habit of declaring to go one way but then going a different way. That, however, was more of a personal quirk than a bad sense of direction. The Doctor often did math calculations in his head very fast. This included making an estimate, waiting for those around him to respond, then giving a very exact answer. He also showed a penchant for talking with his hands, being able to calculate a situation with hand gestures. (DW: Flesh and Stone) He also had a habit of spinning in circles when walking and spinning around in a complete counter clockwise circle to look in one direction instead of turning to the right. (DW: The Eleventh Hour, The Big Bang) This incarnation was also fond of bow ties. Much like his tenth persona, this incarnation had horrible social skills. He went into detail about his encounter with Amy at Rory's Bachelor party, (DW: The Vampires of Venice) and often interrupted himself, and others, to tell someone to "shut up!" Also, this incarnation was frequently out-done verbally by Amy, to the point of becoming flustered at some of her wittier remarks. He also had a habit of rambling, making rapid amendments to his speech, to the point where it seemed like he was talking nonsense. A habit that seemed to mildly disturb the Doctor when Amy pointed it out to him was his propensity for tasting things in order to determine their chemical and mineral composition. ﻿Skills . He once stated "I have the directional instinct of a homing pigeon". More seriously, he had a gift for diplomacy and winning others over to his side. This particular facet of his personality enabled him to trick others into doing what he wished. Combined with his skill for improvisation, it is clear why the Doctor considered himself a "genius". He also had a tendency to think aloud when he was panicking or stressed. Appearance ﻿. Catchphrases *"﻿Off We Jolly Well Go Then": *"Fudge Monkeys"; *"Hell-O": *"Yay": *..."Come Along, (surename)": *"Huhmana-Huh": *"Cork'in": *"There It Is": *"You look familiar": *"Would you like a jelly baby?": *"If we fight like..., we die like ...!": *"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry": *"Bow ties are cool": *"I'm feeling nostalgic": *"I AM TALKING": *"No, no, no": *"What? What?!? WHAT?!?!?": *"Be Quite": *"There's Been Some Cowboys in Here": Relationships ﻿Doctors . ﻿Companions . ﻿Enemies . Friends . Behind the scenes *﻿With 12 series under his belt, and appearing in two 2012 episodes, Jack Mozenrath serves as the longest running actor to portray the Doctor, beating Tom Baker's Fourth Doctor 7. Category:Incarnations of the doctor Category:Time Lords